lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
15-3 The Lady's Request
|maiden = Transition |s drop = Versatile High Heels |princess = Phoenix Messenger Ribbon Necklace |previous = |next = |quest = Apple Federal Madam Dress}} Dialogue Opening: * Bobo: ...I'm still worried about Starlet. * Momo: We'd better figure out how to get on the Army Train... * A nervous passerby: Excuse me – Madam, madam, wait a second! * Nikki: What's wrong? * Bobo: He's trying to catch up with the hasty lady who is heading for the Army Train in front... let' go take a look! * Momo: Don't poke your nose into everything, OK?! * The Lady: Lovina, don't stop me. I must go to pick up Nora in Lor River City. * Lovina: Madam, as your butler, your safety is my responsibility. The Cloud Empire is in a mess. Besides, our fleet is on its way to pick up Lady Nora. * Nikki: Excuse me, do you plan to go to Cloud Empire? * The Lady: And you are...? * Nikki: I'm Nikki and they are Bobo and Momo. Sorry for eavesdropping...Madam, Lor River City is not at the front line and is far from Cloud City. It may not be that dangerous. * Nikki: It would be better if you stay and wait here at the station. If you go to Cloud City and get into trouble, your daughter will also be worried. * Lovina: Madam, this young lady's right. If you have to go, at least you should wait until we ready a security team. * The Lady: Alright. Nora has been traveling around the world since she was a little girl. She should be able to deal with this spot of bother. * Lovina: Madam, wait a moment. I'll try to contact the fleet once more. * The Lady: Nikki, thanks. Before Lovina comes back, can you have a styling competition with me on lady on the train? Conclusion: * The Lady: I didn't expect a girl of your age would be so good at styling! * Lovina: Madam! We just got the message that the fleet has found Lady Nora. * Nikki: Wonderful! You will see Miss Nora soon. * The Lady: Nikki, thank you so much. I was in such a panic... Where are you going now? * The Lady: If you need, my driver can give you a ride. Rosset Station is in a mess. You'd better move to a someplace safe. * Bobo: Our destination is Cloud City, but all trains to Cloud Empire have been taken over by the military. * The Lady: Cloud City is at war. It's very risky for you to go there right now. I suggest you wait until the truce. * Nikki: Our friend is stuck in the city. We must go save her. * The Lady: I didn't expect such courage from youngsters like you. I got two Army Train tickets for the original plan to go to Lor River City. * The Lady: If you have to go, these are yours. They can only take you to Lor River City. Then, you'll need to find a way to Cloud City on your own. * Bobo: Thank you so much! * The Lady: Under the circumstances, even self-protection is hard enough. You have to be careful on the way. * Nikki: We will. Thanks again! Category:Chapter 15 Head North To The Cloud City Category:Stages